


Neapolitan

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime/Manga Fusion, Beaches, Ciel Phantomhive Has a Twin, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Ice Cream, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Kindness, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, References to Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Summer, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenagers, indirect kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: August Bank Holiday Monday. A perfect day for ice creams on the beach.Contains manga spoilers.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Sieglinde Sullivan, Elizabeth Midford & Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford & Sieglinde Sullivan, Real Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Real Ciel Phantomhive & Sieglinde Sullivan, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sieglinde Sullivan/Alois Trancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Neapolitan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Black Butler' or the rights to anything else I may mention.

Three large parasols protected three teenagers sitting on large recliners from the glaring August Bank Holiday Monday sun on Brighton beach.

Earl Phantomhive sat under the nearest parasol to the beach’s steps, a loose dark blue t-shirt covered his upper body (and hid his scars) whilst ¾-length black cargo shorts covered his pasty legs.

Elizabeth ‘Lizzy’ Midford sat underneath the middle parasol in her white one-piece swimsuit. She didn’t need to wear white to look like an angel in the eyes of the earl, but today she looked especially angelic.

The problem was somebody else, who was sitting under the furthest parasol, thought so too…and _he_ was the one Lizzy wanted to hear it from.

Lord Ciel Phantomhive sat under the aforementioned parasol, wearing identical shorts to his younger twin brother and a red t-shirt to tell them apart. Not that they needed much telling apart. Earl Phantomhive was instantly distinguished by his trademark eye-patch, while Ciel was attached to an oxygen bottle by tubes going up his nose.

All three had ordered their servants to play in the sea for a little while so they could have some time to themselves, though Sebastian had been sent on one final errand for the moment.

“Sebastian has been gone a while. It’s rather busy today so I hope we didn’t send him off at a peak time.” The earl thought aloud, hoping to start a conversation, but to his annoyance his brother and Lizzy were in the process of Eskimo kissing and lightly pressing their lips together.

“ _Ahem!_ ” he coughed, which made Lizzy jump.

“Oh, sorry. We were getting carried away.” She blushed as her blurted apology was delivered.

Earl Phantomhive looked passed her to his brother, who was giving him his best Kubrick stare. The earl just simply gave a slight smile that said ‘you mad bro?’ without saying anything.

Before things could escalate between twins, Sebastian arrived back with what he had been sent away to fetch.

“I apologise for the longer than anticipated length of my absence young master. The queue at the ice cream van we passed on the way here was far too long, so I went to the nearest express supermarket I could find. I hope these are to your satisfaction.”

Sebastian reached into the carrier bag he held and produced three premium wrapped ice creams.

“Chocolate for young master, vanilla for Lady Elizabeth and strawberry for Lord Ciel.” Sebastian declared as he handed them out.

“Thank you.” Replied all three in turn. They quickly tore off the wrapping and handed them back to the Phantomhive earl’s butler who placed them back in the bag from whence they came.

“Will that be all young master?” Sebastian asked as he put the carrier bag into a larger rucksack.

“Yes.” Earl Phantomhive replied as he took the first lick of his chocolate-coated frozen treat. “Now take off your shoes and socks, roll up your trousers and go and play in the sea with everyone else. I’ll call you if we need anything.”

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and did as he was ordered, much to the delight of the other servants when they saw him making his way over to them.

The three teens were alone again and set about savouring their ice creams. They were the kind that had a hard outer layer and a soft inside, its flavour matching that of its shell.

“These are good.” Lizzy smiled as the earl and Ciel bit off the tops of their ice creams, exposing the respective brown chocolate and strawberry pink interiors. Both tried to look at Lizzy out of the corner of their eyes. One had a look of want, the other a look of ownership.

“ _Fancy seeing you here!_ ” came a loud and familiar, and also unwanted voice from nearby.

“ _Oh God no!_ ” Earl Phantomhive groaned as he looked to his right to see none other than Earl Alois Trancy walking across the pebbles to them with only his purple flip-flops and black swim shorts to cover his modesty.

“Trancy! How the _devil_ are you?” Ciel waved because he knew it would annoy his brother.

“I’m good. I thought I’d get some cool-looking tan lines while I still could. Have you come down for the day?” he answered as he stopped right in front of the sheltering trio.

“We sort of have.” Lizzy replied. “We’re staying in a hotel tonight and going back to London tomorrow morning. What about you?”

“We got invited down by Luka’s ‘girlfriend’ Stella. We’re staying with them in her manor.” Alois answered.

“‘We’?” Earl Phantomhive asked, and then spotted the slim rope around Alois’ waist.

“Care to introduce me to your friends?” a sarcastic German-accented voice came from behind Alois.

“Sorry darling.” Alois jumped and pulled on his rope, which was attached to, of all things, a snowboard that carried his girlfriend, Sieglinde Sullivan, who was wearing a large emerald green t-shirt that was miles too big for her. She had wanted something that would cover her entire body because she was still sensitive about her feet’s amputation scars.

“Careful! I almost fell over and dropped our ice creams!” she scolded as she held Alois’ ice cream out to him.

“What is _God’s name_ is _that monstrosity_?!” Earl Phantomhive exclaimed as he pointed at Alois’ large _blue_ conned ice cream before the recipient could express his thanks.

“Bubblegum flavour. Want a lick?” Alois offered.

“No thanks.” The earl immediately declined.

“What flavour have _you_ got Sully?” Lizzy asked.

“Mint Chocolate Chip.” Sieglinde smiled. “I like mint flavour and the chocolate is the Black Forest where I come from.”

“Were did you get those?” Ciel asked, remembering what Sebastian had said earlier about a long queue at an ice cream van.

“An ice cream van over there.” Alois pointed in the direction Sebastian had originally headed off too. “I said I’d pay for everyone’s ice creams so there was a bit of a queue.”

“Well that answers _that_.” Earl Phantomhive mumbled as he rolled his one visible eye.

“Hey! I just noticed your ice cream flavours guys! You’re a cosmopolitan gang!” Alois smiled and pointed at the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice creams in front of him.

“ _Nea_ politan!” Sieglinde groaned correcting him.

“Yeah. Neapolitan!” the blond earl acknowledged without missing a beat.

Lizzy looked at the ice creams and began giggling.

“Yes you’re right.” She smiled and continued to eat hers.

“You _are_ right Alois.” Ciel said. “And you know what? Everyone eats the strawberry and vanilla together because they go _so well_ together.” He continued and put his right arm around Lizzy. They paused, looked at each other, leant over to kiss the other’s ice cream, then carried on licking their own.

“Everyone just eats the chocolate part on its own.” Ciel whispered across to his brother who turned away in disgust.

“Did you say something?” Lizzy asked.

“Nothing dear.” Ciel lied.

But Alois and Sieglinde had understood all of what Ciel had been saying, and neither could stand it. Sieglinde tapped Alois on the leg to get his attention and pointed at the other earl. Alois nodded.

“You two look like you want some time alone.” Alois said to Ciel and Lizzy. “How about _you_ come with us for a bit?” he offered his fellow earl.

“I’d _love_ to.” Earl Phantomhive instantly replied and shoved the remnants of his ice cream in his mouth and put his feet in his flip flops and chucked the small wooden stick on his recliner.

“If Sebastian asks I’ve gone for a walk with my friends.” He declared with a mouth full of ice cream without looking at Lizzy and Ciel who waved him away. One with a smile, one with sarcasm.

Sieglinde was left behind for a few seconds as the two boys walked away before the rope connecting her to Alois fully extended and she was dragged off on her snowboard. From her position her heart warmed to the sight of Alois placing his arm around Earl Phantomhive, who _didn’t_ push him away.

‘ _Ich nehme an, Schokolade und Bubblegum könnten zusammenarbeiten._ [ _I suppose chocolate and bubblegum could work together._ ]’ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we start calling the twins and Lizzy the Neapolitan Trio?
> 
> Please review if you wish.


End file.
